


Apodyopois

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Innuendo, Literature, Sexual References, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apodyopois: The act of mentally undressing someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopois

**Apodyopois: The act of mentally undressing someone**

Eating ice cream in the sun was one of the best feelings you could think of. Of course, it was even better when a good looking guy was the one with the ice cream. You had taken your very best, very sexy, friend to get him one for succeeding in not killing anymore people.

The two of you were walking in the park, side by side, with the sun at your back. His black hair sparkled shades of blue as the sun hit it just right and his green eyes only stared at the ice cream in front of him. Even when someone was going to bump into him, you had to pull him out of the way as the other person gave him a glare. 

You wanted to ask how he enjoyed his newest flavor, but the way his tongue caressed the glob of cream made you speechless. With that thought, others followed of him slowly undressing in your bedroom. First went the black pants and boxers, next went the green v-neck sweater and that only left him licking the ice cream cone in a very provocative manner.

You gulped at the thought, picturing your face being beet red.

"Would you like some?" Loki held the cone over to you with a knowing smirk on his lips. He knew what he was doing to you and enjoyed it immensely. With dark, lustful eyes, you licked the ice cream slowly, keeping your eyes linked with his. His smirk fell and it was his turn to fantasize. 

You kept your hand on his as you swiped your tongue on the ice cream, watching his eyes go a shade darker as well. You pulled away and licked your lips clean with a smirk. "Not bad," you said before looking forward for the most part, looking at him sometimes from the corner of your eyes. 

Loki only looked down at his cone and back up at you as he also licked his lips, it took a few minutes but he finally spoke with a smirk. "I have something you can try."

You looked toward him, your eyes still dark. "Oh, I bet you do." You bit at your lip, looking down at his pants and back up to his eyes. If he kept this up, you might both get what you wanted.


End file.
